Run for Your Sanity
by kjm92
Summary: "In spite of where I have ended up I wouldn't change anything. I have seen him in my visions for as long as I can remember and I will keep doing whatever it takes to find him." How far would you go for a stranger? AlicesPOV. AH/AU.
1. Prologue

Author Notes: This story will be mainly from Alice's POV. This is my first story, so any constructive criticism welcomed. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't know own twilight.

Banner made by Elizabeth4Will. The banner link can be found in my profile. :)

**Run for your Sanity**

Prologue

It was a full moon tonight, I noted as I lay in bed, keeping my eyes firmly on the window; and away from the bedroom door. Maybe if he thought I was asleep he would reconsider? No, of course not. That would not hinder him; in fact it would only give him more time. I kept looking out the window. The full moon was sending a shard of light into the otherwise pitch black room. I glanced at the mirror opposite the bedroom door. At least it would allow me to see him when he snuck in.

I laid there waiting while still trying to think of a way to stop him from what he was going to do and what he was going to try to make me do. I knew I would attempt to reason with him, but his mind was already made up, he had already decided. This vision unlike most did not waver or falter, just like he never wavered or faltered once he had made a decision.

My visions of him always had been clear and absolute, I thought, recalling all the other visions of him I had had over the years, starting long before I had met him in person. But I knew I couldn't take what he was about to do and I knew because of his sordid past, that he wouldn't listen to my reasoning; and I knew he couldn't help it, in his eyes it was the only thing he knew how to do. I would have to resort to begging him.

It was drizzling outside as it usually was here in Forks, but there was no fog tonight. I was listening to the droplets hitting the window, when I hear his quite footsteps creep to my bedroom door. I glance at the clock on my bedside table. It's 1am. He has waited till everyone is asleep. As I hear the door handle turn and the door slowly creak open, I glance at the mirror in time to see his tall form enter the room. He locks the door behind him, and as he turns to look in my direction, I quickly shut my eyes, feigning sleep.

I listen to his footsteps get closer and closer, as he reaches my bed. I feel him kneel there next to me. He grips the edge of the blanket that's covering my supposedly sleeping form, and starts pulling it down, off of me, but pauses for a moment. He was slower, more hesitant than I thought he'd be. Maybe he's reconsidering, I thought with a flicker of hope. My hope diminishes however when he suddenly rips the quilt off me.

I decide that if I'm going to stop him it's now or never, and before he has the chance to shake me awake, I open my eyes and raise myself up into a sitting position so our eyes are level with each other. This takes him by surprise for a moment and I use that moment to say something before he does.

"Jasper," I implore him, in a low but firm whisper, "please, please don't do this."

He gets over his shock quickly, and his face becomes hardened and stern.

He says one thing as he grabs hold of my arm and pulls me from the bed, "We're leaving, Alice. Now!"


	2. Chapter 1 Little MaryAlice

Author Notes- Please read and review, I'd love to hear your opinion.

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.

Chapter 1- Little Mary-Alice

I remember the first vision I ever had; it was one of my earliest memories.

The doctors are always telling me the visions are in my head. That was never how it worked, and never what it felt like. The visions were never inside _me_, it was always like _I_ was the one being pulled into the visions. I was so young when that first vision came to me, but I can still remember how it started.

…

Biloxi, Mississippi

I sat on the front porch of my parent's house while my mother worked in her garden. I remember looking at her and thinking how beautiful she is, even when she was heavily pregnant, with my little sister. I had just turned four years old, and my only resemblance to her seemed to be my long raven back hair.

I watched her as she worked in her garden, it was a favourite place to be, where she always looked so content. Today though she struggled with her usual routine, her belly was getting to big now to do all that she did normally. Daddy is always telling her she needs to slow down and rest, at least until the baby comes. But she is known for her stubbornness, so she keeps going about her normal routine.

The weather doesn't help either. It's right in the middle of summer in Mississippi. I hate the heat and the feel of the hot wind blowing my hair into my face.

Mommy started packing up her gardening tools as Daddy's car pulled into our driveway, and she called out to me, "Mary-Alice, pack up your toys sweetie…"

Two things happened in that moment. All the noise around me including my parent's voices seemed to become muffled, and distorted until I could no longer hear them at all, and the air around me was suddenly cold.

Then my world went black; and just like that I could feel myself being pulled away from my parents. The first time it happened, I had never been more terrified in my life. In the blink of an eye, the black abyss was gone and I found myself in the back seat of a car. Three other people were in the car with me. In the drivers seat was a dark brown hair haired man who looked like he was in his thirties. Next to him in the passenger's seat was a woman about the same age, with wavy honey blonde hair. I looked at the back seat of the car where there was a small boy; and that was the first time I saw him. He had honey blonde hair, just like the woman in the front seat. He sat in the back of his parent's car looking silently out the window, while they argued about something.

"For god's sake Lee, slow down," the woman said to the driver.

"We're already late Emily," The man named Lee said.

"Lee, you can barely see the road!" The woman- Emily- said.

It was only then that I noticed that Emily was right; you _could_ barely see the road. As I looked out the window I saw the storm going on outside. The air was thick with fog and rain that was pounding heavily against the windows of the car.

"Do you want to get there on time?" Lee asked, in a frustrated voice.

"I would rather get there late and alive" Emily said.

"It was you who insisted on stopping to get Jasper that ice-cream."

It was only once his name was said that the boy gave a brief glance in there direction and when he did I saw for the first time his very dark, expressive green eyes, before he quickly turned his attention back to the rain against his window.

"Well..." Emily said hesitantly, "We did promise him."

"Oh well its ok we're going to be late than, I suppose," Lee said sarcastically, "As long as he has got what he wanted."

"Look being late is not the end of the world."

"It's still bad manners."

Emily sighed and gave up, turning to look outside the window like her son. For a few minutes everyone in the car was silent; until Emily glanced down at her watch.

"See? It only 10:50 and we can't be more than 10 minutes away, we'll get there on time." She said, putting her hand on his arm.

"Thanks to my good driving...whoa!" His sentence broke off as he and Emily suddenly screamed and the car jerked and started to spin out of control.

_I'm a little unclear as to what had happened in that moment, having been so young at the time, but looking back on it, I remember momentarily seeing something big appear in front of there car; something that made Lee try to stop the car suddenly._

Everything became a blur- the two people named Lee and Emily, the boy Jasper, the fog and rain, and the road that had been surrounded by tall trees and lots of green plants everywhere. Everything blended together as the car kept spinning and spinning. All that was clear in that moment was the sound of everyone screaming.

And just like that everything went black, and their screams faded away. The cold temperature dissappeared, and I was hit again with the hot air and warm winds of my home town Biloxi.

I began to hear my parent's voices calling to me as if in the distance.

"Mary-Alice!"

"Sweetheart!"

"Mary-Alice!"

"Sweetie can you hear us?"

I felt myself shaking; I had been surrounded by darkness and suddenly there was a bright light shining in my eyes, which caused me to start to blink and hold my hand up to my face. When I did that I saw my Mum and Dad leaning over me with very worried looks on the faces. The light was the sun shining in my eyes. My dad had his hands on my shoulders and was shaking me, as though he had thought I was asleep.

"Sweetheart! What happened, are you hurt?" My Dad asked.

"Mary-Alice don't you ever do that to me again! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Mum said, angrily, but there was still some worry in her voice.

I must have looked frightened because my Dad looked more worried; he put his hands on my face and asked, "Sweetie what happened?"

What happened? What _had_ happened? I thought back to those people in that car, Lee, Emily and that silent boy, Jasper. What had happened to him, to his parents? I thought as I remembered how scared I had been when their car had started to spin and everything had gone fuzzy.

I didn't understand what was happening, so I did the only thing I could do. I started to sob and threw my arms around Daddy, burying my face in his chest, and tried to forget what I had just seen. I felt Daddy wrap his arms around me, as he started to rock me back and forwards. Mummy's hands started stroking my hair soothingly, and soon I felt my self being lulled to sleep.

…...

I could feel that coldness around me again. Everything was dark; and then the darkness was abruptly gone and I was standing in this strange room, with pale blue walls and pale tiled floor. It was very bare and boring. There were a few chairs next to a window that had its dark blue curtains closed; and that was all I saw in the room until I heard this strange sound coming from behind me.

Beep….Beep…..Beep…..Beep…Beep…..Beep…..

I turned around to see what the sound was and gasped in horror.

The boy that had been in the car; Jasper. He was lying there in a plain white bed, with tubes stuck into him that were hooked up to a machine that kept making that weird noise and there were other machines as well, but I didn't know what any of them were. I moved closer to him. He was covered in bandages. There was a big bandage around one of his arms and also around his stomach. His face was covered in these splotchy marks that were a strange mix of purplish, bluish and blackish colours. In fact they were all over him.

How had he gotten here? I wondered. Where are his parents? What had happened in the car?

As soon as I thought that, a tall woman with straight dark brown hair coming down to her shoulders, walked into the room. Her face saddened when she saw Jasper lying in the bed. She came over to the other side of his bed and looked down at him for a moment, before the door opened again and in came a tall man with pale blonde hair, wearing a white coat. He glanced at Jasper before looking at the woman, just as she turned to look at him.

He gave the woman a sad smile; for some reason I instantly liked this man; he had a kind, understanding face.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Cullen, I'm going to be Jasper's doctor while he is here." He said.

"Are Doctor Cullen, they me sent from the Seattle children's group home. "The woman held out her hand to Doctor Cullen, "My name is Lucy …...I'm the social worker."

I didn't understand what she meant at all. What's a social worker? Or a children's group home?

The man named Doctor Cullen took her hand and shook it.

"You said both parents are dead?" The woman- Lucy- continued to say.

"Sadly yes. They were all in a car accident, they were driving out in the middle of nowhere during the storm, and the father, a Lee Whitlock according to his wallet ID, was driving over the speed limit…"

"Who would speed during that storm?" The woman asked looking shocked.

Doctor Cullen took no notice and continued, "It caused the car to spin out of control, and roll straight off the road. A Cycler found them a while later, with the car overturned in the bushes on the side of the road. By the time an ambulance arrived there, the mother was already dead, and father and son were taken into surgery. The father had already lost too much blood though. He died in surgery, fortunately his son's injuries weren't as severe, and he'll be just fine. It isn't as bad as it looks," he added after seeing Lucy glance at Jasper disbelievingly, "Jasper has a broken arm and lacerations to his side that will unfortunately leave scars, but other than that it's just a lot of shallow cuts and bruising."

"Does he not have any other family?" Lucy asks him.

"I'm afraid no one can find any relations or friends of theirs. He has no one." Doctor Cullen looked sad.

"How long will he need to stay here?"

"About a week I would say."

"What about his parent's funeral?"

"It would be best if he is not moved until we are sure he is well enough…."

Their voices faded away, and everything became fuzzy, as I started to wake up. When I opened my eyes again I was in my bedroom, staring up at the white ceiling. I could here the noise from the television downstairs. I looked around me; I was in bed with my purple patchwork quilt (that matched the lavender walls in my bedroom) tucked up around me. I sat up, remembering the dream I had just had. I kept thinking about what the doctor had said; both the boy's parents died in the accident.

_He has no one. _

What would_ I_ do without_ my_ Mummy and Daddy?

_What will happen to Jasper? _

…_..._

I was brought out of my reverie by the sound of my bedroom door being opened. I turned to see Doctor Linton in the doorway, observing me. He smiled kindly at me, but the smile did not reach his eyes. This was merely routine for him.

"It's time for your treatment, Mary-Alice."


End file.
